I Can't Say Goodbye
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Karena pada akhirnya semua makhluk hidup itu akan mati. Cepat atau lambat. Hanya saja, aku beruntung mengetahui sisa hidupku. Satu-satunya yang aku takutkan adalah aku kehilangan Naruto-kun yang selalu ceria. Warning Inside. OneShot. Mind to RnR?


Namaku Sakura, aku hanya seorang gadis biasa-biasa saja. Usiaku genap 16 tahun sekarang dan aku duduk dikelas 2 SMA. Sejak dulu aku menyukai kakak kelasku, seorang lelaki tampan, menawan, enerjik, dan banyak orang yang memuji parasnya. Aku sadar aku bukanlah apa-apa jika bersanding dengannya, dan aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bersamanya. Namun, tahukah kalian? Ternyata Tuhan begitu menyayangiku, lelaki pujaanku itu tanpa diduga menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sulit dipercaya. Seorang gadis biasa bisa mendapatkan pangeran tampan pujaan hati setiap orang. Aku sangat bahagia. Tapi, ditengah kebahagiaan itu aku juga sangat takut. Aku takut aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, aku takut tidak akan bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang karena aku begitu mencintainya.

"Naruto-kun... Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I can't Say Goodbye_**

**OneShot**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Yara Aresha**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, Angst, death chara, so many failure(s), dll**

**a NaruSaku's Fanfiction**

**This Fanfic is just for fun, so enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, tepat pukul 15.00, bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi di seantero Konoha _Senior High School_. Seluruh murid yang semula berada di dalam ruangan kelas mereka keluar dengan tertib, tapi tidak begitu dengan gadis bernama Sakura, ia masih sibuk membersihkan ruangan kelasnya, hari ini adalah giliran Sakura melaksanakan piket. Malangnya nasib Sakura, teman-teman yang seharusnya bertugas bersama dengannya melarikan diri dari tanggungjawab. Tanpa bisa mencegah ketidakpedulian teman-temannya, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

"Tega sekali mereka. Beginilah kalau satu kelompok dengan para pemalas, tidak bisa diandalkan," ucapnya seraya menyapu lantai kelas 2-C itu dengan enggan. Beberapa kali ia seka peluhnya yang merembes dari pori-pori wajahnya dengan lengannya. Kemudian ia meletakkan sapu yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lantai ke tempatnya semula.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "tinggal sedikit lagi, Sakura _Ganbatte_!" Serunya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tidak ingin menunda-nunda pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya dan membuat waktu semakin lama, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya, kini pekerjaannya beralih untuk menghapus papan tulis. Gadis tekun itu menghapus papan tulis dengan menyenandungkan beberapa bait lagu yang ia hafal.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.00, pantas saja ia begitu lelah, membereskan kelas selama 1 jam bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia kemudian membereskan tasnya dan melenggangkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah. Nampaknya ia terlalu fokus sehingga tanpa disadari ada seorang lelaki tinggi dan tampan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sakura-chan..." Suara yang tidak asing di pendengaran Sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah saat dirasakannya lelaki itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba dan membisikkan namanya dengan nada lembut di telinganya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dilepaskannya pelukan itu, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Naruto-kun?! Kenapa tiba-tiba? Mengagetkan saja." Ujarnya seraya memukul kecil bahu lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu dengan rasa malu yang menjalar. Naruto hanya tertawa renyah dengan cengiran khasnya.

"_Gomen_, kau terkejut? Aku memang sengaja." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sakura semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura-chan? Tunggu. Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda," balas Naruto, ia berlari kecil dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Huh, dasar." Sakura mendelik dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa kau baru pulang? Dapat giliran jadi penjaga sekolah?" canda Naruto lagi.

"Apa? Enak saja, bukan... Naruto-kun lupa? Hari ini jadwalku piket. Apa Naruto-kun sudah pikun? Padahal Naruto-kun itu tampan dan masih muda lagi, gawat," balas Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyeringai.

"Eh, Saku-chan, lihat kebawah! Didekat kakimu ada kodok." Ujar Naruto, wajahnya ia buat pura-pura geli. Hal ini otomatis membuat Sakura terkejut dan berteriak.

"Kyaaaa~ Mana? N-Naruto-kun ayo singkirkan, aku benci itu!" Sakura menutup kedua matanya seraya berteriak histeris, lalu tanpa ragu ia membenamkan wajahnya di depan dada Naruto. Naruto mendengus dan tertawa puas melihat reaksi gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"HAHAHA, _kawaii. _Kau lucu sekali Saku-koi," ujar Naruto seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura, ia memutar-mutarkan badan Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto Namikaze, siswa kelas 3 di Konoha_Senior High School_ itu memang memiliki sifat jahil dan tengil. Sehingga Sakura sering kali kebingungan menghadapi sifat kekasihnya itu.

Sakura menjerit dan memukul pelan punggung Naruto, "N-Naruto-kun! Lepaskan~ Jahat sekali menipuku seperti itu. Kau ini apa-apaan 'sih? Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Aku malu~ Ayo cepat turunkan aku!" Sakura meronta-ronta, kakinya ia ayunkan ke segala arah.

"Hahaha... Biar saja banyak yang melihat, aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah." Ujar Naruto, ia membawa tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya ala _bridal style_, tanpa memedulikan teriakan dan gerakan brutal Sakura.

_Naruto-kun kau selalu seperti ini. Setiap bersamamu mengapa aku selalu merasakan kebahagiaan? Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Didekatmu aku bisa menjadi seorang putri dari negeri dongeng yang dicintai pangeran gagah nan tampan. Didekatmu tidak ada kesedihan, didekatmu rasa sakit yang aku derita entah mengapa menguap begitu saja. Naruto-kun, apakah aku bisa terus berada disampingmu? Aku takut..._

"Baka, rumahku itu 'kan jauh. Memangnya Naruto-kun sanggup?" Ucap Sakura yang kini terlihat pasrah dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku ini kuat, Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto disertai dengan tawa renyah yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"T-tapi... Tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Setidaknya gendong aku dibelakang punggung Naruto-kun saja."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Skip Time_**

**_Sakura's POV_**

Aku merasakan langkah kakiku semakin berat memasuki wilayah taman dekat _apartement_-ku ini. Tapi aku memaksa menguatkan diri dan terus berjalan pelan. Hingga akhirnya aku berdiri di depan sebuah ayunan berwarna merah-biru. Hawa yang dingin langsung saja menusuk kulit pucatku, malam ini hujan turun. Rintik-rintik air hujan membasahi permukaan bumi dan tubuhku. Semakin deras. Gemuruh bunyi yang ditimbulkan juga semakin kencang.

Udara disekitar taman ini menderu seakan-akan mengangkatku terbang. Aku dapat merasakan waktuku telah tiba, namun kubiarkan saja dan mencoba tidak menghiraukannya. Aku terpaku, berdiri di tengah derasnya hujan. Entah kenapa aku ingin berada ditempat ini malam ini, tempat dimana Naruto-kun menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, lelaki yang sangat aku cintai. Yah, kekasihku Naruto Namikaze.

Kami-sama, aku takut. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Kami-sama tidak lagi mengijinkanku untuk berdiri dan merasakan kebahagiaan ini lagi? Kapankah hari itu tiba Kami-sama? Apakah besok? Lusa? Bulan depan? Atau bahkan detik ini juga? Memikirkannya hanya membuatku semakin takut. Aku belum siap. Aku masih ingin menikmati kebahagiaanku, aku masih ingin menghabiskan hari-hariku bersama Naruto-kun.

Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir, melebur bersama dengan tetesan air hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhku. Aku yakin tangisanku akan pecah jika saja suara yang selalu aku rindukan itu tidak menyerbu indera pendengaranku.

"Sakura-chan," lelaki dengan iris_biru laut_nya itu terkejut saat melihatku berdiri mematung ditengah hujan deras ini. Baru saja tadi sore ia mengantarku pulang, perasaan rindu lagi-lagi menghampiriku. Melihat wajah menyenangkan itu...

"Naruto-kun...? Sedang apa malam-malam begini?" Ujarku tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Naruto-kun, apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini?

"Aku dari _supermarket_. Ck, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau, kenapa kau keluyuran malam-malam, kau tahu ini hujan? Kau bisa sakit Sakura, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Naruto-kun marah, ya aku bisa tahu dengan melihat sorot matanya. Jika Naruto-kun marah ia akan meninggalkan embel-embel _'chan'_ dibelakang namaku. Naruto-kun mendekati tubuhku yang telah basah sempurna, membagi payung berwarna birunya, membuka jaket miliknya dan memasangkannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan merapatkan jaket miliknya ditubuhku, "Hehehe... Maaf, aku... Entah kenapa ingin pergi ketaman ini, rasanya sangat rindu." Kataku.

"Tapi, tidak ditengah hujan dan malam-malam seperti ini. Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Nada suara Naruto-kun meninggi.

"_Gomen_. Aku ingin sekali ke tempat ini. Rasanya seperti ada yang menarikku dan memberi _sugesti_kepadaku kalau aku harus ketamanan ini malam ini," balasku mengada-ada, menempelkan jari telunjukku di depan bibirku.

"Sudahlah alasanmu tidak bisa diterima, ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Ucap Naruto-kun seraya merangkul pinggangku untuk berlalu dari taman ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tetap diam, "tidak sekarang, aku masih ingin disini. Sebentar saja, aku mohon!" Aku menatap lekat kedua iris mata Naruto-kun yang selalu membuatku tenang itu.

"Tapi, Sakura―"

Sebelum Naruto-kun sempat berkata lebih panjang lagi, aku segera saja memotong ucapannya, "Sebentar saja, biarkan aku disini. Menikmati hujan bersamamu... Hanya sebentar saja, aku mohon..." Aku menatap mata Naruto dengan penuh permohonan, tatapan yang selalu membuat Naruto-kun tidak bisa menolak, dan aku tahu ia akan luluh dan goyah dengan permohonanku ini.

"Tch, baiklah... Sebentar saja, setelah ini kita pulang!"

"Ya, tentu! _Arigatou_, Naruto-kun", balasku, aku tersenyum kepadanya, dan menarik tangannya untuk duduk disebuah ayunan yang ada di sisi taman. Aku dan Naruto-kun duduk bersebelahan di ayunan. Dalam satu payung, saling berbagi kehangatan dengan pelukan. Aku memeluk Naruto-kun seolah-olah takut kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dari hidupku.

Entah mengapa aku senang Naruto-kun tiba-tiba saja datang, dan memarahiku. Maafkan aku, aku selalu menyusahkan dan membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, ini tidak akan lama, yah sampai waktunya tiba. Aku kembali memeluk tubuh hangat Naruto-kun dengan erat, sangat erat. Aku takut kehilangan kehangatanya, aku takut tidak bisa melihat wajah khawatirnya, aku takut aku tidak bisa melihat senyumnya, dan menyentuhnya lagi.

Baru saja aku merasakan kenyamanan ini. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit ini kembali menyerangku. Mengapa sakit ini kambuh disaat seperti ini? Kami-sama, tolonglah... Bisakah Kau hilangkan rasa sakit ini, saat ini saja? Bisakah kau memberikanku waktu sedikit lagi? Jangan di depannya Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin ia sedih karena mengetahui ini semua. Aku mohon...

**_Sakura's POV End_**

Tiba-tiba saja nafas Sakura berpacu, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dalam ritme yang tidak beraturan, terdengar seperti orang yang sudah lari _marathon_. Hujan membuat badannya menggigil, pelukan Naruto pun tak cukup kuat membuatnya hangat. Jauh dari kata hangat.

Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura yang terlihat dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, "Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu sangat dingin, kau menggigil..." raut khawatir terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku... Aku baik-baik saja," balas Sakura, dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Tapi, tubuhmu―"

"Sttt, aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu... Ya?" Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Naruto.

"Sakura..."

"Uhuuk. Akhh... Dadaku...Ugh!" Sakura memegang dada bagian kirinya. Meremasnya dengan kuat, sakit yang luar biasa ia rasakan menjalar sampai ubun-ubunya.

"Sakura-chan! Kau kenapa? Sakura-chan? Aku sudah bilang lebih baik kita pulang saja. Sakura-chan...?" Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, memastikan keadaan Sakura, wajah cantiknya terlihat kusam, tubuh mungilnya terlihat mengejang dan kesakitan.

Naruto semakin panik melihat keadaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk, "arghh, siaaal! Kumohon, bertahanlah, kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan _bridal style_. Tidak peduli hujan yang mengguyur keduanya, ia berlari menerjang hujan, saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah Sakura. Tangan kekarnya mendekap Sakura, melindungi kepala Sakura dari guyuran air hujan.

.

.

.

Ia berlari, dan berlari... Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit.

_Drap... Drap... Drap..._

Naruto masih saja berlari dikoridor rumah sakit itu.

"Dokter, tolong dia. Dia kesakitan, periksa dia dokter!" Ucap Naruto saat seorang dokter menghampiri dirinya dan juga Sakura yang terkulai lemas.

"Tenanglah, kami akan segera membawanya. Suster?" Dokter itu mencoba menenangkan Naruto dan memanggil seorang suster untuk membawakan kasur dorong untuk Sakura.

"Ah, bawa dia keruangan... ICU."

.

.

.

2 jam sudah Sakura berada di ruangan sempit itu, berbagai macam alat medis melekat di tubuh ringkihnya. Naruto yang melihat dibalik celah-celah pintu tampak tidak percaya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas diotaknya, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu? Hatinya berdebar kencang dari biasanya, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Sakura, gadis itu memiliki peranan penting dalam hidupnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, Naruto tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dia telah berjanji, akan selalu melindungi dan menjaga Sakura... Selamanya... Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang keadaan Sakura, ia tidak menyadari penyakit apa yang diderita kekasihnya.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di depan pintu kaca itu dengan gusar, beberapa kali ia terlihat menggeram dan menghela nafas panjang.

_Ckleeek..._

Kegiatannya terhenti ketika pintu ruangan ICU terbuka, menampakkan dokter wanita yang baru saja menangani Sakura.

"Dokter apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti itu? Apakah penyakitnya parah?"

"Ah, tenanglah, sebelumnya bisakah kau memberitahu keluarganya tentang keadaannya?" Balas dokter itu.

"Tidak, dia yatim piatu. Aku keluarga satu-satunya..."

Dokter itu sedikit terkejut dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "begitu, kau ikut aku!" Katanya.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah." Balas Naruto bingung.

.

.

.

"Apa, Dok?" Tanya Naruto kepada dokter yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu.

"_Valvular Stenosis_. Itu salah satu kelainan jantung dimana klep jantung berukuran lebih kecil dari biasanya, pada kondisi seperti ini kelopak klepnya menjadi kaku. Hal ini menyebabkan jantung harus bekerja lebih berat untuk memompa darah. Ini mengakibatkan penyakit gagal jantung. Dan kondisi jantung gadis ini sudah memburuk." jelas dokter itu.

"_Uso_, itu tidak mungkin..." Wajah Naruto memucat, ia terhenyak, tubuhnya lunglai, seolah semua organ tubuhnya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Ia terduduk lemas, tanpa komando air matanya terjatuh. Ia tidak bisa memercayai kenyataan ini. Dokter yang duduk di hadapannya mengatakan bahwa Sakura, gadis yang dicintainya menderita penyakit yang mematikan. Naruto bahkan ingin tertawa, gadis riang seperti Sakura? Jangan bercanda! Sakura bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh sakit kepadanya. Tapi sekarang, kenapa tiba-tiba saja dokter itu mengatakan bahwa kondisi jantung Sakura sangat buruk? Ah, tidak... Naruto bukannya tidak menyadari, akhir-akhir ini kondisi Sakura memang terlihat buruk, seringkali wajahnya memucat, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, namun lagi-lagi gadis itu berhasil meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

_._

_._

_._

_Dit...Dit...Dit..._

Suara mesin _ventilator_ yang terdengar nyaring ditelinga Sakura membuat pemilik iris _emerald_ itu terbangun, ia membuka matanya yang terpejam secara perlahan, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sisi, ia tersenyum miris ketika menyadari bahwa ia kini berada di rumah sakit. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika ia merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang.

_Emerald _itu berhadapan dengan iris biru laut milik Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "Naruto-kun..." Ujarnya pelan. Lelaki itu terus menggenggam tangan Sakura semalaman. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, ada cairan bening menetes dari sudut mata Naruto.

_Naruto-kun menangis? Apa ia tahu penyakitku ini? Melihat pemandangan di depanku, membuat hatiku menjadi sesak._

"_Aishiteru_..." Bisik Naruto pelan.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sendu dan tersenyum kecil, "_Gomen_..." Balas Sakura seraya membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. Dan untuk yang kemarin malam?" Ucap Sakura ragu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "sudahlah ini memang sudah tanggungjawabku untuk menjagamu. Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidak jujur tentang penyakitmu? Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau merahasiakannya?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah, "apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun? Aku tidak mengerti." Katanya bersandiwara.

Yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Selama ini ia berusaha menutupi kenyataan itu dari Naruto, tetapi sekarang sepertinta ia telah mengetahui semuanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupi-nutupinya, aku tahu semuanya. Penyakit jantung, _Valvular Stenosis_. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu perihal penyakitmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa aku ini tidak berarti dimatamu? Sehingga kau merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dariku?" Tanyanya dengan nada lirih, usapan lembut di tangan Sakura terhenti.

_Apakah Naruto-kun akan marah padaku? Apakah setelah tahu aku mengidap gagal jantung Naruto-kun akan meninggalkan aku?_

Raut wajah Sakura semakin tercekat, bibirnya mengering. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan semua, tapi Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Aku yakin kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Hanya saja, seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari awal, dengan begitu setidaknya aku bisa lebih memerhatikan kondisi fisikmu. Bukankah aku berjanji akan selalu berada didekatmu, aku akan selalu menjagamu, apapun keadaanmu... Kau juga tahu itu Sakura!" katanya seolah tahu isi hati Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, lidahnya terasa kelu. Segera saja, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis, lihat aku!" Naruto mengangkat dagunya pelan, ia menatap lekat Sakura yang kini terisak, Naruto menutup matanya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, dan mencium bibir merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura pun membalas perlakuan Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah yang mendalam, tetapi entah mengapa saat bibir lembut Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, ia merasakan ada sebuah harapan baru yang memenuhi dirinya. Hidup yang ia rasa tidak berarti ini terasa seperti disinari oleh semangat baru lagi.

Naruto melepaskan pagutannya, ketika pasokan udaranya semakin habis, "sekarang, beristirahatlah. Kau masih akan tinggal disini selama 1 minggu ke depan, Sakura-chan." Melihat Sakura yang hendak bersuara dan memberikan protes, Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan, "dan jangan membantah. Aku harus mengurus biaya administrasimu dulu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini," katanya.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia melangkah menjauhi ranjang Sakura, setelah ia memberi sebuah kecupan singkat pada kening Sakura.

Baru saja tangan kanan Naruto memegang gagang pintu, ia kembali berbalik. "Satu lagi, aku mohon, jangan pernah merahasiakan apapun dariku, jika kau merasa sakit, kau harus memberitahuku." Pintanya. Setelah itu, Naruto memutar gagang pintu di depannya dan berlalu keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto di suatu siang, ia lalu duduk di samping tubuh Sakura. Naruto masih mengenakan seragamnya siang itu. Penampilannya sedikit lusuh dan berantakan, tapi tetap saja memberikan kesan yang berbeda jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku bosan. Aku ingin pulang detik ini juga, Naruto-kun. Aku juga ingin kembali sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Tadi pagi Tsunade-san datang untuk memeriksa kondisiku, aku bertanya padanya perihal kondisiku. Dan kau tahu apa katanya? Sebenarnya aku sudah boleh pulang sejak kemarin, tapi karena Naruto-kun yang meminta pada Tsunade-san, makanya aku masih disini. Naruto-kun ingin aku mati kebosanan disini? " Cerocosnya.

Naruto menyeringai dan mengacak surai _soft-pink_ Sakura dengan gemas, "aku takut penyakitmu kambuh lagi. Lebih baik kau disini beberapa hari lagi bukan? Aku juga takut jika nanti Sakura-chan tiba-tiba pingsan lagi dan aku harus menggendongmu lagi, Sakura-chan itu berat sekali tahu?" balas Naruto sedikit mendramatisir.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah, ini juga demi kebaikan Sakura-chan." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, kesal, namun ia hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan Naruto. Baginya, seminggu dirawat dirumah sakit lebih dari cukup, keadaannya jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan beberapa hari kebelakang. Ia pikir malam itu adalah hari terakhirnya menginjakkan kaki di bumi ini. Tapi ternyata tidak...

"_Nee_, Sakura-chan." Panggilan Naruto membuat Sakura kembali menatap lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Naruto menatap lekat kedua iris _emerald _milik Sakura, "kau tidak takut?" tanyanya.

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto, namun seketika itu juga ia tersenyum lembut. "Tsunade-san bilang waktuku tidak lama lagi. Suatu saat nanti Kami-sama akan segera menjemputku, bohong jika aku tidak takut. Tapi sekarang rasanya aku sudah siap dan tidak takut lagi, Naruto-kun." Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu tenang ketika mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Karena pada akhirnya semua makhluk hidup itu akan mati. Cepat atau lambat. Hanya saja, aku beruntung mengetahui sisa hidupku. Satu-satunya yang aku takutkan adalah aku kehilangan Naruto-kun yang selalu ceria." ujar Sakura, pandangannya tiba-tiba saja kosong seakan kehilangan cahayanya, hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Naruto-kun?" Sakura terkikik geli, dan tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun juga yang melihatnya. Termasuk Naruto, ia begitu menyukai senyuman Sakura, walaupun ia tahu senyuman itu akan segera hilang dari hadapannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." Ujar Naruto, kemudian menarik tubuh Sakura lembut ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Tanpa di duga kondisi Sakura semakin memburuk, padahal baru 5 hari setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit dan menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Kini tubuh ringkih gadis itu harus kembali di larikan ke rumah sakit. Naruto menatap nanar ranjang besar dan bersih yang ada di ujung ruangan itu. Sakura tertidur pulas diatasnya, tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto meremas ujung kemejanya dengan kuat, ia gigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak yang meluap dihatinya. Bagaikan dihantam beribu jarum, hatinya pilu melihat kondisi Sakura yang tidak berdaya. Di tangan kanan dan kiri Sakura tertancap jarum infus dan berbagai cairan lainnya. Selang oksigen terpasang rapi di hidungnya. Alat pendeteksi jantung pun terlihat bekerja dengan aktif.

Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan detik berikutnya lelehan air mata luruh di pipinya. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, "Sakura-chan, kumohon bertahanlah," bisiknya lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Lanjutnya.

Jari tangan Sakura bergerak. Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka dan menampakkan _emerald_-nya. Naruto tersenyum lega lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan lemah, "N-naruto-kun? Aku kembali lagi ke rumah sakit ya?" tanya Sakura dengan heran.

Naruto menyeka air matanya dengan ujung lengan kemejanya, ia memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara dan bergerak dulu, kau istirahat saja." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus, namun entah mengapa senyumannya itu malah membuat hati Naruto semakin sakit. Sakura Haruno selalu membuatnya kagum, gadis itu begitu kuat dan tabah menghadapi penyakitnya. Senyuman selalu terukir di bibirnya meski harapan sudah tidak akan menyambutnya lagi.

"Naruto-kun," ucap Sakura dengan lirih, berusaha mengabaikan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja menderanya.

"Hm? Sudah kukatakan jangan banyak bicara." Balas Naruto sambil menunduk menatap Sakura yang posisinya lebih rendah darinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. _Nee_, Naruto-kun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku sudah pergi nanti?"

Naruto terdiam, berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sakura. Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat.

"Melanjutkan hidupku, itu yang kau inginkan 'kan?" ucapnya sambil membenarkan posisinya, jemarinya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di pipi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Iya, tentu saja Naruto-_kun_. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu..."

Sakura merasakan napasnya tiba-tiba saja tercekat, sejenak ia menghentikan suaranya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Naruto-kun, nanti saat aku sudah pergi, kau harus berjanji padaku. Tetap lanjutkan hidupmu, seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau juga harus menikah dan membentuk keluarga yang tentu saja kau sebagai kepala keluarganya."

"Kau bicara apa?" potong Naruto. Wajahnya memucat.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya yang semakin kurus itu, "jangan potong perkataan orang lain, Naruto-kun." Katanya, masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"Nanti saat Naruto-kun sudah menikah, Naruto-kun tidak akan melupakan aku 'kan?" Sambung Sakura, Naruto menghela napas. Tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadisnya itu, ia kemudian mencium kening Sakura dan berkata, "dasar bodoh!"

Setelah itu keheningan terasa menusuk keduanya. Tanpa terasa, malam telah tiba. Naruto masih enggan meninggalkan posisinya yang duduk di samping tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sesekali ia membelai surai panjang Sakura, seraya menyeka peluh yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Keheningan itu pecah sampai suara milik Naruto memasuki indera pendengaran Sakura. Sakura menolehkan wajahnya perlahan ke samping.

"―tentu... Tentu saja. Aku janji padamu, aku janji Sakura-chan..." Sakura tersenyum kecil, menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ngh, satu lagi Naruto-kun,"

Jeda sejenak, Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya yang semakin sesak dan menahan sakit di dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu saat aku pergi nanti, aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun menangis. Aku berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti," Sakura menarik nafasnya dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menusuknya.

"―aku takut jika kata-kata terakhirku membuat Naruto-kun terluka, makanya anggap saja aku pergi sementara, ne?" Entah mengapa perasaan Naruto tidak enak, ia eratkan genggaman tangan Sakura, dan mengecup pipi Sakura berulang-ulang.

Sakura menarik nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "―rasa cintaku akan selalu ada didalam sini, sampai kapanpun." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dada Naruto dengan jari kurusnya.

Tubuhnya semakin mendingin. Sakura berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, berharap kekasihnya mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan sendu mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Sakura memang gadis yang kuat, sampai detik-detik terakhirnya pun ia masih mampu memberikan senyuman kepada semua orang. Masih bisa memberikan hal terbaik disaat-saat terakhirnya, entah apa yang akan Naruto lakukan jika ia berada di posisi Sakura.

Naruto tidak sanggup hanya sekedar membalas sepatah kata pun untuk Sakura. Dadanya terlalu sesak, rasanya bernapas menjadi hal yang menyulitkan untuknya. Tapi ia memberanikan diri, segenap kekuatannya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ia belai pipi Sakura lembut.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura berusaha menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi, Naruto tahu Sakura menutupi yang sebenarnya, Naruto tahu Sakura berjuang keras untuk senyuman itu. Naruto tahu, Sakura tidak ingin dirinya terpuruk karena kepergian Sakura nanti. Lalu Naruto bertanya, "kau bahagia sekarang?"

Sakura terdiam, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku bahagia, Naruto-kun." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sendu.

Inikah saatnya...

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, aku melihat ayah dan ibuku..." Naruto tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri, nafasnya lagi-lagi tercekat mendengar ucapan lirih Sakura. Ia rasakan air matanya menggenang. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menguatkan diri.

_Shit! Naruto no baka, jangan menangis bodoh. _

_Kau seharusnya bisa menghiburnya, lihatlah bahkan gadis ini berusaha menghiburmu disaat dia sudah tidak bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri. _

_Gadis ini berjuang dengan keras membangun pertahanannya, berjuang keras agar sisa hidupnya tidak berakhir sia-sia. _

_Lalu... apa yang kau lakukan? Kuatkan dirimu Naruto! Kuatkan dirimu seperti gadis ini berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis disaat dia pergi? _

"Begitukah? Sampaikan salamku pada mereka Sakura-chan, katakan pada mereka... aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjaga putrinya dengan baik," suara Naruto terdengar bergetar. Air matanya berhasil ia tahan, ia berhasih mempertahankan kekuatannya. Ia tidak akan menangis...

"Ha'i, Naruto-kun, mereka tersenyum padamu. Sepertinya mereka menyukaimu," perkataan Sakura membuat Naruto semakin gelisah, ia kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh lemah Sakura. Tidak terlalu kuat, karena ia sadar bahwa Sakura semakin melemah. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya disisi leher Sakura, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kelu. Perasaannya berkecamuk, deru nafas hangatnya terasa menggelitik di leher Sakura. Sakura tahu, lelakinya itu tengah menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Sakura menggapai kepala Naruto, lalu membelainya dengan lembut. Seolah memberikan kekuatan kepadanya, bukankah dirinya yang butuh kekuatan? Lalu mengapa yang terlihat rapuh malah lelaki itu? Belaian di kepala Naruto tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Sakura seakan mati rasa.

Dan nampaknya hal ini semakin buruk. Pandangan Sakura memburam, telinganya tidak dapat menangkap kata-kata Naruto. Suara Naruto terdengar sangat jauh, padahal dekapannya masih terasa begitu hangat.

_Apa? Naruto-kun... Apa yang kau katakan?_

"_Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen_.. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa..." ucapan Naruto samar-samar terdengar digendang telinga Sakura. Namun ia tidak bisa membalasnya, lelah... Kenapa sangat lelah rasanya.

_Naruto... Kau tidak bisa apa?_

_Ah, aku melihat ayah dan ibu tersenyum ke arahku dan semakin mendekat. Aku merindukan mereka. Sungguh. Apakah mereka berada disini untuk menjemputku? _

"N-naruto-kun..." Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sakura-chan," suara Naruto terdengar lirih, ia menatap _emerald _Sakura yang terlihat kosong itu.

.

.

.

Meskipun Sakura tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan Naruto, namun ia terus melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia yakin Naruto membalas ucapannya, tidak apa... Tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Naruto dengan jelas, setidaknya ia masih dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto yang menguatkannya.

"Naruto-kun... Janji? Jangan lupakan aku... Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan rukun dengan keluarga dan teman-temanmu..." nafas semakin memburu, "a-aku tahu Naruto-kun pasti sedang menangis sekarang melihatku... N-naruto-kun tidak menepati janji, t-tapi aku memaafkanmu. N-nanti... saat aku sudah pergi, Naruto-kun harus kembali tersenyum ya?" Nafas Sakura memberat dan terputus-putus, ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya sendiri, mulutnya bergerak begitu saja. Mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, berjuang untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tulus.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun_. _Sampaikan juga rasa terimakasihku pada bibi Kushina dan paman Minato_, Aishiteru_, _Zutto, Ishoni_―"

Kelopak mata indah itu menutup dengan berat, disertai senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya. Ia pergi dengan senyuman, tanpa tangisan, tanpa air mata yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, ia pergi dengan kebahagiaan. Hal terakhir yang sempat ia rasakan adalah genggaman tangan yang sangat erat dan sentuhan halus dibibirnya. Ciuman itu, ia rasakan bukan ciuman putus asa atau cegahan untuknya pergi. Namun, berarti melepaskannya dan meyakinkannya disaat-saat terakhirnya bahwa lelaki itu juga menyayanginya, bahwa lelaki itu akan menepati janjinya saat ia pergi.

"Sakura... Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu..." malam itu tangis Naruto pecah, ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis saat kepergiaan gadis itu, tapi ia berjanji setelah ini senyumannya akan kembali. Ya... Itu pasti...

.

.

.

Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit yang tengah mendung. Sepertinya langit sedang merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sang matahari kehilangan cahayanya yang bersinar terang dan hujan pun segera datang menghampiri bumi ini. Perasaannya begitu hampa dan sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ia terus meratapi pusara yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melamun dan tertawa, lalu kembali menangis. Hingga ucapan seseorang menghentikan tangisannya.

"Naruto, ayo pulang sayang! Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi nak," ajak seorang wanita paruh baya perlahan, sedikit berbisik.

"Sebentar lagi saja, bu. Aku masih ingin disini, aku masih ingin bersama gadis yang aku cintai, sebelum ia pergi lebih jauh lagi," jawab Naruto lirih.

Wanita bernama Kushina itu tersenyum lirih, ia membelai pucuk kepala putra semata wayangnya dan mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu lama meratap seperti itu, Naruto. Ayah yakin, Sakura juga tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini." Ujar ayahnya seraya pergi menjauh bersama ibunya, dan membiarkan Naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, membuat Naruto terhanyut dalam sebuah lamunan. Suasana sepi seperti ini membawanya pergi jauh mengingat kembali memori-memori bersama kekasihnya 2 tahun kebelakang. Ketika ia pertama kali berjumpa dengan gadis yang sangat disayanginya. Senyum khasnya, suara merdunya, aroma tubuhnya, tangisannya, kecerewetannya, dan sifat manjanya membuat Naruto tergila-gila.

Tetapi hari ini, Naruto tidak akan pernah mendengar suaranya lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah melihat senyumannya, tidak dapat memeluknya lagi, dan tidak dapat mendengar tangisannya lagi. Ia hanya dapat melihat batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Ia merutuki nasib yang ditakdirkan Tuhan kepadanya dan Sakura. Mengapa Sakura harus pergi begitu cepat? Namun, ia kemudian sadar akan ucapan sang ayah. Meratapi kepergian Sakura, hanya akan membuat gadis itu sedih. Kehidupannya harus tetap berjalan dan Naruto tahu itu...

"Aku harus kuat, meski sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar rela kehilanganmu, Sakura Haruno. Sampai bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Naruto lirih, mencium nisan kekasihnya dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

_Terimakasih._

_Telah melengkapi hidupku yang singkat ini, mengajari aku betapa indahnya arti hidup ini._

_Telah memberikan cinta yang indah, meluangkan waktu berhargamu untuk menjaga aku yang lemah._

_Telah memberikan pundakmu menjadi tumpuanku ketika aku menangis._

_Telah sabar mendengarkan segala keluhan hatiku._

_Telah menemaniku yang berjuang keras melawan rasa sakit dan takutku sendiri._

_Telah menggenggam tanganku erat dan memberikan dekapan hangat sampai aku pergi._

_Telah membuatku percaya bahwa aku masih memiliki kesempatan dan harapan untuk menemukan kebahagiaan._

_Dan sekarang..._

_Aku telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu._

_Aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku darimu, dari paman Minato, bibi Kushina, dan orang-orang disekelilingku._

_Aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu Naruto-kun._

_Karena aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu, aku menunggumu, aku yakin aku akan bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi, seperti saat ini aku bertemu dengan Ayah dan ibuku._

_Jadi..._

_Temukanlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri Naruto-kun. Jangan menangis._

_Kau pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu kembali._

_Terimakasih Naruto-kun, aku selalu mencintaimu._

_Cinta yang kadang kala menyakitkan._

_Cinta yang terlalu besar untuk disingkirkan._

_Cinta yang sesungguhnya._

_._

_._

_._

OWARI

* * *

AN: Ahhh oke entah kenapa saya pengen publish fic ini, sebenernya ini document lama di file milik saya ^^a gomen kalo feelnya gak dapet atau ceritanya terlalu banyak di pasaran yang model begini. Sebenernya fic ini saya persembahkan dlu buat Alm. sahabat saya :') yang sudah mendahului saya. Semoga dia saat ini sudah berada di sisi Allah dan di tempatkan ditempat yang layak ... aamiin. Akhir kata terimakasih untuk yang berkunjung :D


End file.
